


The warmth of the fire

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Newt Scamander, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Established Relationship, Jealous Percival, M/M, dragons love newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: tumblr prompt: So...Newt calls himself Mummy to his creatures, and he worked with dragons in the War (and most likely at other times too let's be real) So...Newt is basically the mother of dragons! Newt takes his friends (jacob and maybe other aurors included?) and hubby graves to a reservation and they witness huge dangerous/scary dragons coming up to cuddle with Mummy!Newt. Adorableness ensues.





	

Percival was not so sure about that trip especially since Newt had decided to invite the whole department of Magical Security. And Queenie and even her muggle boyfriend… Jacob he believed was his name.

Because he just wanted to spend some time with his husband and while he loved to see Newt happy and excited he hadn’t thought he had to share that moment with the others… Well, he was a little bit…

“Jealous, possessive?” Queenie offered with a smirk, taking Jacob’s hand and leading him towards the reservation.

“Miss Goldstein, how many times-” he began, but was interrupted when his Newt took his hand and pulled him foward.

“Look at them, Percy!” He said happily, pointing at the figures flying in the distance.

He heard some of the aurors muttering and gasping with fear, he couldn’t help but grin.

They had to reach the lake and they had to do just like any muggle because Newt warned them they could be disturbed if they saw so many wizard using magic at once.

Also, they had to know Newt was with them first.

“Oh! I can see Gretchen! She has grown so fast! And Jack’s wings! They look so much better than last time.” Newt started to mumble excitedly and Percival couldn’t stop himself from kissing his husband’s curls.

When they arrived, Newt told them he was going to call them, ignoring the terrified looks on the auror’s face, even auror Goldstein looked a bit pale.

Newt put his hands at both sides of his mouth and started to make weird grunts and noises while called out different names.

“Come down! Mummy’s here!” He shouted, waving his hands in the air.

Some of the aurors snorted at the word, but their laughter died when the first dragon landed next to Newt.

“Boss… We shouldn’t be uh… helping him?” One of the new aurors asked when there wasn’t just one dragon but eight surrounding Newt.

Percival shook his head.

“Newt knows what he’s doing.” He said and he meant it. Although he was a little bit afraid, because of course he was (his husband was surrounded by dragons for Lewis’ sake), but he trusted Newt.

And he looked so beautiful among them, there was something so astonishingly wild about the way Newt looked. Perhaps his messy and curly hair or the sparkle in his eyes or maybe his stubborn nature Percival had fallen for.

But the best thing was that Newt was completely happy.

And the dragons, those dangerous creatures looked like excited puppies seeing their mummy after a long time. They approached their muzzles for Newt to pet them.

Before meeting Newt he would have believed a man capable of such thing.

He felt so lucky to have him.

Newt caught him staring and reached out his hand to him.

“Percy, come!” He said. “They want to meet you!”

Percival really doubted that, but because he was an idiot in love he did as his husband said.

Newt to his hand gently. The dragons were looking at him intently and Percival counted all the ways those creatures could kill him.

Then he got distracted because Newt took his face in his hands and started to rub their noses together.

“Newt?” He gasped when he proceeded to nuzzle his neck. Not that he wasn’t enjoying it but he was confused. “What are you doing?”

“They need to know you’re mine and I’m yours and that I trust you completely.” He explained and when he offered his neck Percival couldn’t help but lick his lips in anticipation. “Just do what I did.”

And Percival did, but he added a kiss on the lips and several on Newt’s pale and soft neck. He also wanted that his aurors knew Newt was his and only his.

“Percy,” Newt gasped. “I think that’s enough.”

No, it wasn’t, but he stopped anyway. One of the dragons approached. Percival caressed his muzzle and the others followed his example.

“They like you!” Newt said happily. Then he turned around to the shocked group. “Who wants to go next?”

Only when, after a long and uncomfortable silence, Abernathy walked towards them something crossed his mind.

“Wait a minute. Newt you won’t have to do to him the same you did to me, right?”

“Of course not, Percy! I introduced you as my mate, I’m going to introduce the others as my friends.”

Percival relaxed. Although he saw Queenie chuckle and mutter something in Jacob’s ear which was never a good sign.

“I only need to rub my nose with theirs and that’s all,” Newt added.

“What?” Percival tensed. “No, Newt. No way. Think of something else.”

He knew there was a reason why he didn’t want anyone else to come.


End file.
